


First

by Fottiti



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Death, During The Hobbit, Fíli Dies, Fíli Feels, Gen, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: Rewrite of Fili’s death in The Battle of The Five Armies
Relationships: Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still pissed over Fili’s death? No? Just me?

Bilbo tugged the ring off his middle finger and sighed a breath of relief seeing Thorin and Dwalin speaking to one another at the viewpoint. Bilbo watched as they both turned to him and Thorin smiled as he said his name. Bilbo wanted to smile back but the information he had was his top priority. “Azog has another army attacking from the north,” Bilbo panted as he looked from Dwalin to Thorin, “this place will be surrounded by Orcs, we have to leave.” Bilbo leaned forward with his hands on his knees to catch his breath, Thorin walked over to him and patted his back as he heaved. 

Dwalin growled, he switched the hands that held his axe and paced. He turned to Thorin then started towards him, purpose in his step. “That Orc scum is in there Thorin, we must-“

Thorin placed a hand on his chest to stop the taller of the three from pacing further so he could think. The longer he thought about Bilbo’s words the clearer it was. “He wants to draw us in.” Thorin’s voice was quiet, he frowned for a short moment then he looked to Bilbo. “Azog knew.” He cut himself off. 

Bilbo stood again and watched as realization hit Thorin full force. Something flashed in his eyes as he took his hand off Dwalin’s chest and they shared a look. After a second the other knew what he was thinking. Dread swept across Dwalin’s features seeing Thorin’s expression. Bilbo looked between them confusion, about to ask what they knew. 

“Oh no.” Dwalin breathed, head snapping in the direction of the watch tower across the frozen river. Bilbo followed his gaze and saw nothing through the fog, he looked back to Thorin. 

He was frozen. “This is a trap.” Thorin breathed, eyes wide. 

Dwalin looked back to Thorin with panic in his eyes. Ready for instruction. 

“Yes!” Bilbo couldn’t take it, the silence the shared looks. “Thorin it’s a trap!” Bilbo yelled feeling his hands shaking. “This place will be crawling with Orcs in minutes! We have to get out of here!”

Thorin looked to Bilbo and nodded quickly. His breathing picking up. Chest rising and falling with panicked, rushed breaths. He looked to Dwalin who was shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Dwalin call them back! Call Fili and Kili back now!” He grabbed his shoulder and shook it, eyes never leaving his face. “My heirs will live to fight another day.” His voice softened and Dwalin nodded after a moment. 

“Are you sure about this?” Dwalin looked to Bilbo quickly, not completely trusting the Hobbit’s words. But he would listen to his King, his friend no matter what he ordered. “Thorin are you sure?”

Thorin nodded firmly. “Call them back.” He spoke through clenched teeth. 

Dwalin gave a final nod and he squeezed Thorin’s shoulder reassuringly before letting go and moving past him towards the river bend where Fili and Kili had crossed not ten minutes ago. Heart pounding and hands twitching with the need to swing his awe into an Orc’s head. 

Bilbo watched as Thorin looked back to him. Then he knew. Bilbo’s chest tightened with fear for Thorin. “Fili and Kili are in there.” Bilbo swallowed thickly and looked back across the river. “Fili and Kili, oh no.”

Thorin nodded, turning in the direction Bilbo came. “Come Master Baggins, we must-“

A loud drum caught their attention. Dwalin stopped and quickly glanced to Thorin and Bilbo who spun in the direction of the drumming. Thorin felt the blood from his face drain when he could see glowing fire light from torches light the watch tower. The screeching and crazy laughter of Orcs were a dreadful sound. Dwalin and Throin rushed to the edge of their viewpoint and watched the torch light brighten. Bilbo watched as Throin stumbled a step. It was a trap, and he had sent his nephews right into it. Bilbo shook his head quickly as he followed behind Thorin and Dwalin watching the fog slowly spread. The watch tower across the frozen river was in full view, the highest point was covered with Orcs. 

Bilbo watched with wide eyes as the Orcs pointed to them and laughed, holding their swords and knives high over their heads. The drum growing quieter. Then their laughing got quieter. Then they parted making an aisle between their ranks as their heads turned to watch. 

Thorin watched breathless as Azog slowly walked into their view, white head held high and a nasty grin across his face. He was dragging something against the cold stone. Someone. 

“Oh-“ Bilbo’s felt his jaw fall open in shock at the sight. 

Azog was yelling something as he held up Fili by the back of his coat. Azog walked to the edge and held him over the cliff. The blonde’s face and hair were streaked with blood, he had clearly taken a beating from the Orcs before being put on display. Fili was kicking his legs and his arms were tearing at Azog’s arm. He was powerless against the huge Orc but trashing around trying to break free nonetheless. Even at the very end the prince would try to fight for his life. Thorin could see the fear in the boy, the boy he raised. Fili was going to be killed right in front of him. Thorin’s legs nearly gave out from under him at the realization. 

Azog’s voice broke through the silence again. He laughed and his Orcs followed. 

Thorin took a shaking breath as he ran to the edge of the viewpoint, Bilbo followed closely beside him. Thorin felt tears fill his eyes at the sight. Azog gave a bellowing laugh as he shook Fili violently and pointed to Thorin with the blade of his arm. Fili’s head rose and Thorin could see the tears streaming from his red eyes in fear, his split bottom up quivering as he realized he was going to die. That his family would watch him die. Thorin gasped quietly at the heartbreaking sight and could do nothing but watch. 

“Thorin!” Fili cried reaching for him.

Thorin broke hearing his voice. He dropped his sword letting us clatter against the stone beneath them as Dwalin rushed forward to keep him on his feet. Thorin shot his arm out, hand outstretched towards his dangling nephew. “Fili! No-“

Bilbo blinked back his tears as he watched. Heart pounding up in his throat making it hard to breath. He shook his head as he looked from Thorin to Fili. Thorin’s arm lowered and he stared at Fili with wide eyes, Bilbo followed his gaze. Fili was giving him the same look, eyes wide and almost hopeful. They shared a final look, one of apologies, understanding, regrets, forgiveness. Love. One final look of love. Bilbo felt a tear roll down his cheek at the sight, it was so beautiful. Too beautiful for a battlefield. All fear in Fili’s eyes disappeared as his uncle tried to wordlessly reassure him everything would be alright. That the pain wouldn’t last long. Fili nodded and Thorin whispered something in Khuzdul under his breath. Dwalin nodded with tears streaming down his cheeks and he held Thorin on his feet. 

Bilbo felt his bottom lip trembling as he covered his mouth with his hand. He squeezed his eyes closed before opening them again to see Fili’s eyes fill with fear again when Azog rose him higher. He struggled in Azog’s hold making the huge Orc growl in annoyance. 

“Uncle go!” Fili screamed, reaching out as if Thorin would pull him to safety. “Run!” 

Thorin felt his heart skip a beat when Azog raised his blade of an arm high behind Fili. Thorin blinked as steady tears flowed down his cheeks. Once again trying to comfort Fili in his last moments. He watched Fili calm slightly, he was shaking all over but the fear in his eyes softened. Thorin nodded once and Fili nodded back, their final looks to one another saying a millions words. 

Fili’s eyes shot open and he screamed in pain as Azog forced the huge blade through his chest. Fili’s eyes instantly drooped and he could no longer keep his head up. He held Thorin’s gaze until his head dropped and his chin touched his chest. He fought against the pain to keep his head up, gritting his teeth from the force. Wanting to see Thorin as his vision went black. But his head dropped. The tip of the blade red and poking out of his chest. Fili stared at it until his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. 

“No!” Thorin screamed, fighting against Dwalin’s hold. “No, no! Fili!”

Azog smirked as he pulled his blade out of the prince. The silver dripping with dark red blood, down his pale upper arm and staining the snow beneath. Fili’s head shook as his arms and legs dangled in Azog’s hold. Azog wiped his blade clean on Fili’s coat. 

“Fili!” Thorin stood at the edge past Bilbo and fell to his knees. “No!” He yelled, voice breaking with emotion. He cried out in pain seeing his nephew die in seconds after the blade was out of his chest. 

Bilbo blinked tears from his eyes. Unable to take his eyes off Fili’s lifeless hanging body. He had met the young Dwarf a year ago, he was smiling in the most polite way he could muster as he stood at Bilbo’s door with his brother. Bilbo lowered his shaking hand and wiped his eyes, closing them when the Orcs started laughing. He wanted to remember Fili as the singing Dwarf in his home, he wanted to remember him laughing with his brother over jokes they told one another, wanted to remember him as the who was always watching out for others in battle. Bilbo squeezed his eyes closed and comforted himself as little as he could trying to remember the humble prince patting him on the shoulder with a smile, in thanks after saving his uncle before the eagles got them from the trees. Bilbo didn’t want to remember him hanging lifeless in an Orc’s hold after crying out for his uncle. He shook his head trying to banish the haunting image. 

Thorin’s choked sobs made Bilbo open his eyes. He looked and saw Dwalin fighting back tears as he watched Fili’s body hang, lip quivering. Dwalin shook his head and wiped at his eyes before Thorin could see. He had helped raise Fili from when he was just a small boy. Dwalin looked away, unable to see the prince lifeless. 

“Fili.” Thorin sobbed out. 

Bilbo watched as Thorin’s shoulders shook terribly as he cried. He covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes closed to muffle his sobs and lowered his head. Bilbo felt his heart break for Thorin, he had lost what felt like a son to him.

“Thorin.” Dwalin grabbed under his arms and tried lifting him up, but Thorin didn’t move. “Thorin!” Dwalin tried to make his voice harder, but failed as it cracked with emotion. 

“My heir,” Thorin moaned out quietly, “my nephew.”

Dwalin took a deep breath. “On your feet.” He ordered. “Thorin on your feet!”

Thorin took a shaky breath as Dwalin helped him to his feet. He stumbled a few steps but Dwalin kept him up by holding around his chest. Thorin’s shaking hands gripped onto his upper arms. 

Dwalin placed his hands on his shoulders and they stared at one another. “He’s gone Thorin.” Dwalin’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “Was a quick death, the boy didn’t suffer.”

Thorin nodded, swallowing the bile in his throat. Tears still fell from his eyes after he wiped them. 

“He didn’t suffer.” Dwalin whispered. “Don’t look.” Thorin nodded. 

Bilbo turned to see blood dripping from Fili’s boots. His coat and trousers stained with an impossible amount of dark red blood. Bilbo felt tears sting his eyes again, no amount of the little memories he had of Fili would be enough to comfort him. 

Then Azog yelled something else. Making a broken Thorin look in his direction. Azog grinned seeing his face as he kicked Fili’s body as he let go of his coat. Thorin took a sharp breath watching Fili’s body fall from the watch tower. Dwalin stiffened at the display. Fili’s body was swallowed by the fog and shielded from view. 

Silence filled the air as Azog gave one last sneer before he and his Orcs retreated. 

Bilbo shook his head trying to stop crying. Thorin wiped at his face, trying to regain himself and still fight an army. Dwalin patted Thorin’s shoulder as they turned their backs from the watch tower. Knowing they had to deal with what they saw after. Keep it locked away in their minds until they were off the battlefield. 

Bilbo quickly grabbed their sword and axe before walked close beside Thorin and placed a small hand on his shoulder as Dwalin helped him walk. Bilbo nodded as Thorin turned his head to look at him, Thorin sighed heavily and gave Bilbo a heartbreaking small smile. Bilbo smiled back sadly and sniffled. As they walked towards the stone arch with no words shared between them, Thorin stopped walking and turned to Dwalin. His expression beyond broken. Dwalin tensed seeing his face. 

“Kili?” Thorin whispered.

As if answering his question, a blood curdling scream broke the silence. The loudest most heartbreaking scream of shock Bilbo had ever heard. Then loud sobs followed. Bilbo shivered at the sound, he turned and looked out across the frozen river to find the fire torches were gone and there was no longer any light. 

Thorin lowered his head and choked on another sob. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean c’mon lol y’all STILL gotta be pissed I cannot even begin to explain how shitty the writing for my boy’s death was, like Thorin and Kili had people go and CRY OVER THEIR BODIES while he had absolutely nothing... okay I’m done with ranting but know that I was pissed when I saw the movie in 2014 in theatres and I’m pissed as I’ve got myself addicted to the movies yet again lol 
> 
> But thanks for reading loves! Can’t wait to write more for these movies :) I have a ton of ideas (mainly for Fili hehe) and ignore the fact that I’m like 6 years late for actually writing something for the fandom lol


End file.
